


Lockdown Hotel

by Nadiainklover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Malec, Multi, Quarantine, Saphael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: Simon and Alec were attending a conference at a hotel when the whole city went into lockdown. Now they're trapped inside a hotel with no other choice than to wait to be let out. It is during this lockdown that they meet Magnus and Raphael. None of them were looking for romance, but they might just have found it anyway.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 15
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> This is my new project :) I came up with the idea a few weeks back and have been working on the chapters ever since. Here is the first chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!

Being quarantined is no fun, Magnus thought. There was some kind of virus going around the city everyone had been placed under lockdown. Unfortunately, that meant that Magnus got stuck at a hotel with no way of getting out until further notice. He wasn’t even supposed to be at the hotel that day. He was visiting a friend that worked there. They were supposed to have dinner! And then the news broke out and the whole place had been quarantined. People panicked, children cried, everybody wanted to go back to their homes but nobody was allowed to leave the hotel. Of course, the hotel had extended accommodations to everyone free of charge. All of them had been examined and, thankfully, nobody was infected, but they were still given a bunch of instructions on how to stay healthy while the quarantine lasted. 

Magnus was over it.

“I just don’t get it,” He groaned from his bed. 

Since he was not staying at the hotel, he had been given a room at the hotel. Sadly, that also meant that he had no clothes. Thankfully, he had been able to buy some clothes off the hotel’s shops before they closed. Also, his friend was kind enough to borrow him some clothes that fit.

“It’s for our own safety,” Raphael Santiago replied to him.

Raphael Santiago was Magnus’s friend and he worked at the hotel. He was part of the administrative committee and had all the inside information about the lockdown.

“I would also be safe at home,” Magnus pointed out. “I just don’t understand why they won’t let us go to our own houses. We can be quarantined there!”  
“They still don’t know how this virus is spreading so fast,” Raphael shook his head. “You could be infected by taking the metro or a taxi.”  
“I could walk home!”  
“You live in Brooklyn,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “There’s no way you would walk that distance.”  
“I just hate being stuck here,” Magnus sighed dramatically. “Chairman Meow is all alone at home and I have no clothes and I would much rather be in the comfort of my own home during this tragic time.”  
“I know it’s hard,” Raphael said sympathetically “But I’m sure your cat will be fine. He’s always sneaking out, anyway. He won’t even notice you’re not home.”  
“I hate that you’re right,” Magnus sighed again.  
“Now come on,” Raphael said. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

* * *

Simon Lewis was not amused. He had been trapped in this hotel for three days and he was already bored out of his mind. He was only here because of some conferences he and his friend wanted to go to and now they were all stuck in here with no clue of when they would be allowed to go out. 

“It’s not so bad,” Izzy said from across the table.  
“People are actually dying out there,” Alec, Izzy’s brother, pointed out with a frown.  
“I meant us being here,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “It is not so bad being quarantined in this hotel.”  
“I agree with Izzy,” Clary nodded. “I mean, ` as much as I would like to be home, at least we’re not trapped at the zoo or something.”  
“Why would we be trapped at the zoo?” Jace asked.  
“It was just an example,” Clary rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.  
“This hotel is fun,” Izzy continued.  
“You only say that because you keep hooking up with people,” Simon pointed out.  
“Jealous?” Izzy wiggled her eyebrows in his direction.  
“Not at all,” Simon grinned at her.  
“Your room is right next to ours, though,” Clary said, pointing between herself and Jace. “And the walls are not exactly soundproof.”  
“Hey! I don’t want to know that,” Alec groaned.  
“Shouldn’t hotel walls be soundproof?” Jace asked. “I mean...everyone has sex in hotels.”  
“And...I’m out” Alec stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Izzy asked him.  
“Back to my room,” Alec shrugged.  
“But it’s so early,” Izzy frowned.  
“There’s nothing much we can do here,” Alec said. “At least in my room, I can try getting some work done.”  
“Fine,” Izzy rolled her eyes. “We’ll meet for breakfast tomorrow?”  
“Of course,” Alec nodded. “Good night everyone!”  
“Wait!” Simon stood up as well. “I’m going with you.”

Alec nodded at him and everyone bid them goodnight. The two of them walked towards their room. Even though they all lived in New York, the five of them were staying at the hotel for the conferences. Alec, Simon, and Clary all worked at the same school. Alec was an English teacher, Simon taught music class and Clary was in charge of the art department. The school had paid for their stay and entry to the conferences on new teaching methods together with all the other teachers at the schools. Izzy and Jace had tagged along because they needed “a vacation”. Jace owned a coffee shop and Izzy worked for him with a side-job on modeling. So the school had placed Simon and Alec in the same room. Clary had been lucky to get a single room, which she now shared with Jace. The only one who had to actually rent a room was Izzy, and they all pitched in for her. 

It wasn’t so bad sharing a room with Alec, Simon thought. The two of them were very good friends, as unusual as it seemed from an outsider’s perspective. But they had studied at the same college and gotten their teaching degrees together. Alec had been offered a job at the school just after he graduated and then he had recommended Simon, so the two of them ended up working together. 

“This is crazy, isn’t it?” Simon asked as they walked.  
“The whole virus thing?” Alec asked.  
“Yeah! Like...how long do you think we’ll be under lockdown?” asked Simon.  
“Until they find a cure, I suppose” Alec frowned. “It isn’t likely we’ll get infected if we stay here, so at least we’ll be fine.”  
“It’s crazy” Simon shook his head. 

They had reached the elevator when Simon realized he had left his phone at the table.

“Damn!” Simon snapped. “I left my phone on the table.”  
“I’m sure Clary will grab it for you,” Alec said.  
“Unless they don’t notice it is there,” Simon frowned. “I’ll go back and get it. You go ahead,”  
“Alright,” Alec shrugged. “You’ve got your key?”  
“Yeah!” 

Simon was already walking away and back to the restaurant where he had dinner with his friends. However, when he got there he saw his friends were no longer there and his phone was nowhere in sight. 

“Shit” Simon murmured. “Where did they go?”

Simon turned around quickly and rushed out of the room. Maybe his friends had just walked out and they were still close by. He was so preoccupied thinking about who could have stolen his phone that he didn’t notice where he was going. Before he knew it, he was crashing against someone’s back and falling to the floor.

“Ow! Oh fuck, goddamnit!” Simon exclaimed.  
“Are you alright, sir?” 

Simon looked up and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Standing in front of him was the most gorgeous man Simon had ever seen.

“Sir?” the man asked, offering him a hand to help him stand up.  
“What?” Simon asked, confused.  
“Are you alright?” the man repeated, this time sounding a bit annoying.  
“Why did you call me sir?” Simon asked. “I’m probably older than you!”  
“You’re fine then,” the man rolled his eyes.  
“Y-Yeah,” Simon nodded. “Omg, I’m so sorry! I completely barrel right into you-”  
“Do you need help getting up?” the man cut him off.

Simon stopped talking and after a heartbeat, he took the offered hand to stand up. Simon dusted off his clothes, straightening his glasses. The man stood a few paces away from him. Simon took more time to study him. The man wore a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath. He looked to be about Simon’s age, probably younger.

“Dude, I’m really sorry” Simon winced.  
“Nothing to worry about,” the man shook his head. “Were you hurt?”  
“N-No,” Simon frowned. “I’m Simon...Lewis...Simon Lewis!”  
“Raphael Santiago,” The man nodded at him.  
“Are you always so formal?” Simon blurted out.  
“You’re a guest in my hotel,” the man, Raphael, raised an eyebrow at him. “I address all guests with the same formality.”  
“Wait, your hotel?” Simon asked in disbelief. “Dude! You can’t own this hotel!”  
“I don’t own it,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “But I do manage it,”  
“But...you’re like...how old are you?”  
“I’m 24,” Raphael said with an eyebrow raised.  
“You’re one year younger than me!” Simon cried out. “dude! what the hell!”  
“Would you stop calling me dude?” Raphael frowned  
“Sorry,” Simon said sheepishly. “But...man, I feel like I’ve been doing things wrong my whole life! You’re younger than me and probably a millionaire!”  
“I’m not a millionaire!” Raphael scoffed.  
“Uh huh...your expensive shoes say otherwise,” Simon pointed out.  
“Is there a reason why you were running through my hotel?” Raphael asked, completely ignoring Simon’s comment.  
“My phone!” Simon exclaimed. “Oh man! I lost my phone. Or maybe I didn’t...I left it on the table and my friends were there. But when I went back to get it, they were gone! and my phone wasn’t there either. My friends probably took it with them, but I have no way of reaching them to verify since my phone is lost! And what if they don’t have it? What if someone took it? Oh man not having a phone while quarantined will totally suck-”  
“Do you always talk this much?” Raphael cut him off.  
“Rude,” Simon frowned. “I thought you had to be polite to all guests!”  
“You’re right, apologies” Raphael smirked. “So...you lost your phone?”  
“Yeah,” Simon nodded. “Or at least, I think I did. My friends may have it.”  
“Here,” Raphael handed him his phone. “Call your friends and verify.”

Simon stared at the shiny black iPhone he now held in his hands. Raphael looked at him expectantly. Simon smiled nervously before dialing Clary’s phone number and making the call.

“Hello? Who is this?” Clary answered.  
“Clary! It’s me, Simon!”  
“Simon? Whose phone number is this?”  
“Uh...Raphael’s” Simon replied. “Listen, do you have my phone?”  
“Your phone? Simon what’s going on?”  
“I lost my phone!” Simon sighed. “I left it on the table and when I came back you were all gone, my phone included.”  
“Let me ask Izzy and Jace,”

Clary muffled the mic of her phone and Simon could hear her asking Izzy and Jace. After a moment, she returned to her phone.

“Sorry Si, they don’t have it.” Clary replied. “Are you sure you left it at the table? Maybe it’s in your room!”  
“No, I’m pretty sure I had it with me during dinner,” Simon sighed.  
“Well...we’ll look around and tell you if we find it,” Clary said.  
“Thanks,” Simon replied before hanging up.  
“They don’t have it?” Raphael asked, taking back his phone.  
“Noup,” Simon sighed, popping the ‘p’ as he spoke.  
“We can ask at the front desk,” Raphael offered. “Lost objects are taken there.”  
“You think someone took it there?” Simon asked.  
“It is likely,” Raphael nodded.

The two of them walked together towards the lobby of the hotel. A beautiful Asian lady sat behind the desk. She was busily typing on the computer.

“Lily,” Raphael called out.  
“What’s up boss?” Lily answered, without looking up from the computer.  
“Has anyone brought a phone?” Raphael asked. “One was lost at the restaurant,”  
“Hmm...Let me check,” Lily said, finally looking up. “I just changed shifts with Stan, but maybe he received it.”

Lily looked around the desk and into a box that was stored underneath the desk. Not long after, she placed on top of the desk a selection of various phones.

“Are any of these the one?” Lily asked Simon.  
“A lot of people lose their phones, huh?” Simon chuckled. He looked through them until he found his. “This one’s mine! Oh thank god”  
“Or just thank us,” Lily winked at him.  
“Thank you!” Simon told her and then he turned to Raphael. “Thank you so much Raphael.”  
“Not a problem,” Raphael shook his head.

Simon looked at his screen to find multiple text messages from Alec. The guy seemed to be freaking out about something.

“Uh oh, I need to go” Simon frowned. “My friend is freaking out about something and apparently I am needed at our room immediately. Thank you again!”

Simon was already replying to Alec’s messages when he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it took me some time to update :P Holy Week caught me by surprise haha!   
> But here's a new chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’ll go back and get it. You go ahead,”  
“Alright,” Alec shrugged. “You’ve got your key?”  
“Yeah!” 

Alec saw his friend rushing away before the elevator’s doors opened. Alec walked in and pressed the button of where he was going. Another man was already standing inside the elevator. He seemed to be texting. Alec just spared him a glance before turning his attention towards the closing door in front of him.

“Well hello there,” the man purred suddenly.

Alec jumped when he felt the man approach him. The elevator was spacious enough for both of them, but for some reason, the man had decided to stand very close to Alec.

“Uh...h-hello?” Alec replied, but it sounded more like a question.  
“What’s your name cutie?” The man grinned widely.   
“I...uh...I-I’m A-Alec” Alec stuttered.  
“Is that short of Alexander?” The man said, his voice coming out like a feline purr.  
“Yes,” Alec nodded quickly. “But I prefer just Alec-”  
“Alexander,” the man repeated, completely ignoring Alec’s reply. “The name suits you.”  
“Who are you?” Alec asked.  
“I’m Magnus,” the man answered with a smirk.  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Alec shook his hand.  
“Oh darling, I can promise you the pleasure is all mine.”

Alec couldn’t stop the blush from going up to his ears. The man, Magnus, was very clearly flirting with him. 

“My, my...aren’t you delightful?” Magnus grinned. “Do you always blush so much or is it just with me? Do I make you nervous darling?”  
“I...uh…” Alec tried to find the right answer but his mouth seemed to fail him. 

The door opened then, however, and Alec was saved from answering.

“This is your floor?” Magnus pouted. “How about you stay for a longer ride?”  
“I...I have to go,” Alec blurted out.  
“Well I hope to see you soon, Alexander” Magnus winked. “If you’re up to it...I’m in room 801”

Alec stepped out of the elevator and he watched as the doors closed in front of him. Magnus smirked one last time, his whole face and relaxed body pouring out attractiveness. And Alec couldn’t deny Magnus was attractive. In fact, just before the doors closed the lights caught Magnus’s eyes and Alec saw them glim gold. The one thing that Alec could think of was how beautiful Magnus’s eyes were. 

“What just happened?” Alec asked the empty hallway.   
Immediately, he pulled out his phone and texted Simon.

[Alec]: Something weird just happened.  
[Alec]: like...really weird.

Alec entered his room and dropped on top of his bed. He kept replying the interaction with Magnus. Sure, Alec had been flirted with before, but nothing like this. Magnus’s eyes seemed to devour Alec completely. He had been so focused on Alec it would have been unnerving if the man’s eyes weren’t so hypnotizing. 

[Alec]: where are you???

Simon was not replying to his messages and Alec was freaking out. For some reason, what had happened at the elevator had really bothered him. But not in a bad way. Alec couldn’t erase the image of Magnus out of his mind. His smirk, the sound of his voice, that tempting strip of skin that showed just underneath his collarbones.

“Stop it,” Alec groaned out loud, but it was no use. 

It was probably more than half-an-hour later when he received a text back from Simon.

[Simon]: omw  
[Simon]: what happened????

Alec decided to wait until Simon got into their room. He didn’t even know how he would explain what happened. A guy flirted with him. Was that really a reason to freak out?  
Alec wasn’t sure, but he was freaking out nonetheless.

* * *

“DUDE!” Simon cried out as soon as Alec finished telling him what had happened. “Seriously?? That Magnus guy clearly wanted to get in your pants!”  
“No, he didn’t!” Alec blushed furiously. “Shut up”  
“He totally did,” Simon rolled his eyes. “And by the way you talk about him, you obviously wanted him as well.”  
“I did not! I don’t!” Alec exclaimed. “I don’t even know him!”  
“You know his name is Magnus and that he’s got ‘gorgeous eyes’, your words not mine” Simon smirked at him.  
“Shut up” Alec groaned.   
“Man this hotel is full of hot people,” Simon sighed lying down on his bed. “I mean, you meet elevator hottie and I met hot-boss-dude. What are the chances!”  
“Wait, what?” Alec looked at his friend with wide eyes. “You met who now?”  
“oh god,” Simon groaned. “I met the manager of the hotel, his name is Raphael and he is H-O-T! Like...even his eyebrows were hot! And he’s one year younger than me. How can a 24-year-old man manage a hotel like this?? His family probably owns the place. I mean, he clearly has a lot of money. That suit he was wearing, man…”  
“Stop!” Alec exclaimed. “You met the manager of the hotel? How did that even happen?”  
“Well...I more or less crashed into him,” Simon winced. “I had lost my phone and it wasn’t at the restaurant so I was running out trying to catch Clary or Izzy or Jace and then I crashed right into him.”  
“Of course you did,” Alec chuckled.  
“It isn’t funny!” Simon groaned. “God, I was so embarrassed! And then I started ranting and I couldn’t stop staring at him...but he helped me find my phone, so at least there was that.”  
“We’re screwed, aren’t we?” Alec sighed staring at the ceiling of their hotel room.  
“Probably,” Simon nodded.   
“But, I mean...We’re two guests in a hotel filled with people who are all trapped in here because of the quarantine,” Alec tried to reason. “The chances of us seeing Magnus and Raphael again are very small.”  
“Yeah! Today was probably a fluke,” Simon said. “There’s no way we’ll see them again!”  
“Exactly!” Alec nodded. “So we can stop worrying about it.”  
“Agreed.”

* * *

It turned out it wasn’t the last time either of them saw Magnus or Raphael. The next day, Alec and Izzy were walking through the gardens of the hotel. It was nice enough outside, but it seemed like it would rain later in the afternoon. Izzy was just telling Alec about her latest modeling gig when Alec stopped dead on his tracks.

Standing a few feet away from them, talking on the phone, was Magnus. He was wearing a turquoise flowy shirt and black skinny pants. The shirt had golden designs all over it, reflecting the light. Magnus’s hair was spiked up but seemed to be getting messed with how much Magnus was combing his fingers through it. Alec couldn’t hear what the other was saying, but he seemed upset about it. 

“Alec?” Izzy asked.   
“W-what?” Alec asked, looking startled at Izzy standing next to him.  
“Are you alright? You stopped walking all of a sudden,” Izzy frowned at him.  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine” Alec smiled tersely at her. “Do you want to go back inside? I’m getting a slight headache”  
“Sure,” Izzy agreed, but she still looked confused.

The two of them started making their way back towards the hotel. Alec tried to shake off the image of Magnus off his head, but it seemed impossible. They were just walking through the door when they heard a voice calling after them.

“Hold the door!” 

They turned around to see Magnus approaching them. Izzy held the door open, waiting for him.

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled at them, but his eyes froze on Alec. “Uh...hi?”  
“Hello?” Alec replied, wanting to run away but his feet were planted on the floor.  
“Have we met before? I feel like I know you,” Magnus frowned.  
“We, uh...we met last night,” Alec said, feeling his stomach sink at the fact that Magnus didn’t remember him. “In the elevator?”  
“Oh my god,” Magnus groaned, a grimace showing on his face. “Did I do something embarrassing? I was so drunk last night!”  
“Oh! No, nothing embarrassing,” Alec said. “We just...talked.”  
“Alec?” Izzy spoke softly. “I’ll go look for Clary and Jace, see you at lunch?”

Alec looked at his sister as if he had forgotten she was there with him. Izzy gave him a knowing look and started to walk away. She turned back once, giving Alec one look behind Magnus’s back that had Alec forcing down a blush. She smirked at him before disappearing inside the hotel.

“That was my sister,” Alec spoke.   
“I didn’t even introduce myself,” Magnus groaned. “That was rude.”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Alec smiled at him.  
“Well, I’m Magnus Bane”   
“Alec Lightwood,”  
“Is that short of Alexander?” Magnus asked.

Alec couldn’t help himself but burst out laughing. Magnus gave him a funny look but didn’t seem offended.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, trying to control himself. “It’s just...you asked the same thing last night.”  
“Well at least drunk me knew to ask the important questions,” Magnus chuckled. “And is it?”  
“It is,” Alec nodded. “But I prefer Alec. Only my parents call me Alexander,”  
“But Alexander is such a beautiful name,” Magnus said.  
“I...I suppose,”   
“What else did I say last night?” Magnus asked. “You said I didn’t embarrass myself, but I don’t believe you.”  
“Uh...we didn’t talk much,” Alec coughed. “You just…”  
“What? I just what?”  
“You...you flirted,” Alec said, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Like...a lot.”  
“Well good, that means I wasn’t completely out of my mind,” Magnus winked at him. Alec didn’t know how to reply to that. “Well listen, I probably made you uncomfortable last night, so how about I make it up to you?”  
“You don’t have to make up anything,” Alec shook his head.  
“Does that mean you don’t want to have dinner with me?” Magnus asked.  
“I didn’t say that!” Alec said quickly.  
“Well good, because I know this 5-stars-hotel restaurant that I’m sure you’ll love,” Magnus winked.  
“We’re all in lockdown, it’s not like we could go somewhere else,” Alec pointed out.  
“Spoilsport,” Magnus pouted. “So...is that a no?”

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment and, for once in his life, decided to be bold. 

“It isn’t a no,” Alec smiled shyly.   
“Fantastic!” Magnus grinned. “So...is seven alright with you?”  
“Yeah,” Alec nodded with a smile. “Seven sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know  
> It took much longer than I promised and I'm sorry! I have been feeling down lately, I've been on a bit of a reading and writing slump :P 
> 
> But here's a new chapter! I really hope you enjoy!

Simon lost his phone...again.

He didn’t even know how it happened. One moment he was hanging out with Clary and the next he was freaking out because he lost his phone. He probably put it down somewhere and forgot about it. Simon had rushed to his room, maybe he had never taken it out, but it wasn’t there. So now Simon found himself tracing back all of his steps in the hopes that he would find it somewhere, but he had no luck. 

Simon was about ready to give up and when he walked right into the lobby of the hotel. The same woman was standing behind the counter, Simon remembered her name was Lily. Standing next to her was Raphael. Simon felt his heart skip a beat.  
Lily and Raphael were talking. Lily said something that made Raphael laugh and Simon was sure he would drop dead at how gorgeous the other man looked when he laughed.

“Oh god,” Simon moaned quietly. 

He thought about walking away, but before he knew what was happening his feet were carrying forward and towards the counter.  
Raphael and Lily stopped talking when they saw him approach. Lily smiled at him and Raphael just raised an eyebrow.

“Hello there!” Lily grinned. “Simon, right?”  
“Uh...yeah,” Simon responded confused. “I never told you my name.”  
“I know,” Lily said unbothered. “What can I do for you?”  
“I uh...I lost my phone” Simon winced.  
“Again?” Raphael asked, crossing his arms.  
“I got distracted!” Simon defended himself. “I probably put it down somewhere and forgot about it, but I’ve looked everywhere and I couldn’t find it.”  
“Let me check for you,” Lily said.

Once again she looked into the box of lost objects. She placed the selection of phones on top of the counter. Simon looked through them, but unfortunately, his phone was not among them.

“Are those the only ones you have?” Simon asked.  
“I’m afraid so,” Lily nodded.  
“Mine’s not here,” Simon sighed.  
“I’m sure it’s somewhere,” Raphael said.  
“Yeah...or someone stole it,” Simon groaned. “I’ll keep looking...thank you, guys.”

Simon started to walk away when Raphael called after him.

“Wait,” Raphael said, walking around the counter. “I’ll help you look for it.”  
“You will?” Simon asked hopefully.  
“You will?” Lily asked in disbelief.  
“It’s my hotel and you’re a guest,” Raphael shrugged. “It’s the least I could do.”

Lily raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else. Raphael guided Simon out of the lobby, ignoring Lily’s teasing looks.

“Where was the last place you used your phone?” Raphael asked.  
“I know I had it with me all morning,” Simon started. “Then, I accompanied Clary on a stroll around the hotel. We went to the coffee shop and I answered an email, and then...nothing. I don’t remember what happened to my phone after that.”  
“Then it’s probably in the coffee shop,” Raphael reasoned, already making his way towards the coffee shop inside of his hotel.  
“But I checked there!” Simon protested. “It wasn’t there.”  
“One of the employees probably took it,” Raphael said. “I’ll ask.”

They reached the coffee shop. It was empty except for a couple sitting down on one of the tables by the window. 

“Elliott,” Raphael nods in greeting at the man behind the counter.  
“What’s up, boss?” Elliott grins. “You here for another dose of caffeine? You usually don’t have another coffee until four!”  
“Mr. Lewis here lost his phone,” Raphael nods at Simon. “It is likely it was left in here.”  
“Mr. Lewis, huh?” Elliott smirks at Simon. “I remember you! You were here with that black-haired hottie...have to admit, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Simon sputtered out a response, but his words were nothing but gibberish. He felt his cheeks burning and he avoided looking at Elliott’s triumphant grin.

“Elliott,” Raphael said, sounding terser. “Have you seen the phone or not?”  
“Can’t say that I have,” Elliott said innocently. “But I’ve been behind the coffee bar all day. If anyone saw it, it was probably Grace.”  
“She’s on her break right now, am I right?” Raphael asked.  
“Yep,” Elliott nodded. “She should be back in five minutes though.” He then turned to Simon and winked at him. “I’ll be free then if you want to accompany me.”  
“Thank you, Elliott” Raphael snapped. “We’ll wait for Grace.”  
“Sure thing boss,”

Raphael guided Simon to one of the tables and they sat down opposite each other. Simon purposely sat down with his back to Elliott, so he wouldn’t see the other man’s teasing glances. He was flattered, but Elliott wasn’t Simon’s type. He was too forward and too flirty. Plus, Simon had his attention on someone else.

“I’m sorry about him,” Raphael said.  
“Oh don’t worry about it,” Simon shook his head. “I’m sure he’s just teasing. He must do that with everyone.”  
“He certainly does,” Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“Do you know everyone that works here by name?” Simon asked.  
“I do,” Raphael nodded. “They’re my employees, it is common courtesy.”  
“But this hotel is huge!” Simon’s eyes widened. “I struggle with the names of my students! I can’t imagine how you do it.”  
“You’re a teacher then?” Raphael asked.  
“I am,” Simon smiled proudly. “I’m the music teacher at The Institute. I teach kids of all ages!”  
“Impressive,”  
“Not as impressive as owning a hotel!”  
“You’re oddly fixated on my job,” Raphael commented, lifting one of his eyebrows.  
“I’m just impressed,” Simon said with a soft blush. “You’re so young and so successful! But I bet it was easy, right? Your family owning the hotel and everything…”  
“My family doesn’t own the hotel,” Raphael shook his head.  
“They don’t?” Simon’s eyes widened. “I thought-”  
“I started working here as an intern while I was in college,” Raphael explained. “I learn fast, I’m efficient. The last manager was a complete disaster. She made me her second in command in the hopes that I would mess up and she would look good fixing up my mistakes. What she didn’t realize was that I was actually good at my job. I ended up cleaning up her messes, but she was caught soon enough. After she was fired, I was offered the job, and here I am.”  
“That’s...amazing,” Simon breathed out.

Simon blushed right away, his whole face turning bright red. He looked away, trying to hide his face from the other man, but he could still see him from the corner of his eyes. Raphael raised a teasing eyebrow, smirking at Simon’s embarrassment. Simon was saved from further making a fool of himself by the arrival of the other employee of the coffee shop.

Grace approached Raphael as soon as Elliott told her he was waiting for her. Raphael stood up to meet her, Simon following hastily behind him.

“Grace,” Raphael nodded at her.  
“Good morning boss!” Grace smiled at him. “Elliott said you needed me?”  
“Simon here lost his phone,” Raphael explained. “It isn’t in the lost items and we thought maybe you found it.”

Grace turned her attention toward Simon, she seemed to recognize him right away.

“Oh yeah! You were here earlier, with that red-haired, right?” Grace said.  
“Clary, yeah” Simon nodded.  
“I did find your phone!” Grace smiled. “You left it on the table. I picked it up, was going to give it to Lily after my shift.”

Grace went towards the backroom of the coffee shop and came back with Simon’s phone in her hands. 

“Oh thank God,” Simon breathed out when she handed it to him. “I really thought I had lost it for good this time.”  
“This time?”  
“Simon has lost his phone twice since we met yesterday,” Raphael explained dryly.  
“Aren’t you a little scattered minded?” Grace said, but she said it kindly.  
“A little,” Simon chuckled. “Thank you so much!”  
“Don’t mention it,” Grace shook her head. 

Raphael also thanked Grace and then left her to work. He and Simon walked out of the coffee house. Simon fidgeted with his phone in his hands while Raphael walked cooly next to him, hands in pockets.

“Thanks for your help,” Simon said after a moment. “I know you must have more important things to do than worry about me and my forgetfulness.”  
“It really is no problem to help you,” Raphael told him. “You’re a nice distraction from my tedious work.”

Simon startled at the very direct flirting. Simon had had his share of flirting and being flirted to, but nothing could have prepared him for this moment. Raphael Santiago was the most gorgeous man Simon had ever seen and he was flirting with Simon! 

“I’m sorry,” Raphael said after seeing Simon’s panicked expression. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…”  
“No!” Simon cried out. “I mean...you didn’t. I was just...surprised. I didn’t know you were…”  
“Gay?” Raphael finished for him, crossing his arms.  
“Interested in me,” Simon said. “I mean, you’re gorgeous and I’m a mess. Literally, the only impressions you could have of me are that I’m clumsy and forgetful and I never shut up. Like seriously. I talk a lot on a normal basis, but especially when I’m nervous. And I get nervous very easily! And you make me nervous! Because you’re amazing! I mean, you’re so young and you’ve accomplished and it really makes me question what I’ve been doing with my life. I mean, I love my job but I feel like I could do so much more you know? and I just-”  
“Stop!” Raphael snapped. “Do you always talk yourself down whenever someone shows interest in you?”  
“Uh...maybe?”  
“Well don’t, it’s not cute.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Look, we don’t know each other, but I think you’re cute and I would like to get to know you better.”  
“I...yeah, I would like that too,” Simon stuttered.  
“Good,” Raphael smirked.

Raphael then took Simon’s phone and saved his number. 

“We should talk more,” Raphael said. “Text me so I have your number. And try not to lose your phone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO! omg guys! I have some good news to share with all of you!
> 
> For the last couple of years I've been working on my own novel, and after working on it for so long it is finally ready and published on amazon!!
> 
> You can buy the [Kindle](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0841SH3Y2) or [Paperback](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B087LDYG7D)
> 
> Your support would mean the world to me! I have always dreamed of being published and it finally happened!  
> Thank you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I'll be updating this fanfic. Life is crazy and it's been hard for me to find inspiration to write. But I promise to keep updating whenever I can!
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading and leaving comments :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Twenty minutes before seven, Alec found himself freaking out. He paced in front of the bathroom mirror. His hair was messier than usual because of the number of times he had run his hands through it. His shirt was wrinkled and he was doubting using the jeans he had on. He regretted not bringing fancier suits. He had brought clothes decent enough to go to the conferences, but he didn’t bring anything too over the top. Now, he wished he had. The restaurant at the hotel was certainly fancy and Magnus always looked so fabulous. Even when he was drunk and flirting with people inside an elevator. Alec already felt inadequate and he hadn’t even left the room.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the door of his hotel room opened. He looked over and saw Simon walking inside. 

“Dude!” Simon cried. “You will never believe-”

Simon trailed off when he caught sight of Alec.

“What is wrong with you?” Simon asked instead.  
“I don’t have anything to wear!” Alec burst out.  
“Uh...for what?”  
“I’mgoingouttodinnerwithMagnus,” Alec said quickly under his breath.  
“You’re going what?”  
“I’m going out!” Alec said louder. “To dinner. With Magnus.”

Simon stared at him for a moment. Alec feared he had not heard him, but then his friend burst out into exciting blabbing that Alec had no way of keeping up.

“ohmygod!” Simon cried out. “You didn’t tell me you had talked to him again! And now you’re going on a date! oh my god oh my god!”  
“Shut up!” Alec exclaimed. “I don’t need all your nervous energy right now.”  
“Clearly,” Simon scoffed. “You’re a mess dude.”  
“Thanks,” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“You should talk to Izzy,” Simon said, eyeing Alec’s clothes.  
“I can’t talk to Izzy!” Alec protested. “She already saw Magnus and gave me this...this look! She can’t know I’m going out with him.”  
“She’s going to find out eventually,” Simon pointed out. “And she’ll be upset you didn’t tell her.”  
“You’re right,” Alec groaned.

Ten minutes later, Izzy stormed into their room, talking excitedly about Alec’s date.

“It isn’t a date,” Alec protested.  
“Yeah right,” Izzy snorted. “You’re going to dinner with him.”  
“We’re just...getting to know each other,”  
“And what do you think dating is?” Izzy rolled her eyes.  
“Accept it, Alec,” Simon said. “You’re going on a date.”  
“Oh you’re one to talk!” Izzy pointed a finger at him. “Don’t think I don’t know about your little meetings with the boss of this hotel!”  
“How did you know about that?” Simon asked in disbelief.  
“I know everything,” Izzy winked.  
“You met with him again?” Alec asked in surprise.  
“I lost my phone again,” Simon explained.  
“You do know it’s not his job to help guests find missing items, right?” Izzy asked. “He’s the owner of the hotel for a reason. He’s got people doing that for him.”  
“He doesn’t own the hotel!”  
“Close enough,” Izzy shrugged.

Izzy went through Alec’s clothes and chose an outfit for him to try out. Simon decided to make himself scarce, in case Izzy decided to question him more about Raphael.

* * * 

Alec arrived at the place they had agreed on with five minutes to spare. To his surprise, Magnus was already standing there. Alec felt relieved he wouldn’t have to wait for him. Waiting made him anxious, and he already felt like his stomach was in knots.

“Alexander!” Magnus greeted him pleasantly.  
“Please...call me Alec,”  
“But Alexander is so much better,” Magnus fake pouted, grinning triumphantly when Alec blushed.  
“Are you drunk again? Or are you always this flirty?” Alec blurted out.

For a moment, he thought Magnus would be offended. But then Magnus burst out laughing. Alec though Magnus had a beautiful laugh.

“Okay, you’ve caught me,” Magnus said sheepishly. “I have to confess I wasn’t really drunk in that elevator.”  
“What?” Alec asked, confused.  
“I realized I was making you really uncomfortable,” Magnus said regrettably. “But I really wanted to get to know you. And I wasn’t lying, I do want to make it up to you.”

Alec wasn’t sure if he should feel upset or something, but he couldn’t help smiling at the other. There was something about Magnus that just pulled him in. Alec also wanted to get to know him.

“How about we start over?” Alec proposed. “We won’t ever talk about that elevator again and we can get to know each other starting tonight,”  
“Sounds like a lovely idea,” Magnus grinned. 

* * * 

They had dinner at one of the restaurants in the hotel. Alec was glad it wasn’t as fancy as he thought it would be. He had been very nervous, but talking to Magnus was comfortable. The two of them made each other laugh and Magnus seemed genuinely interested when he talked about his family and work-life. 

“So you’re a teacher?” Magnus asked.  
“Yeah,” Alec nodded. “I’m an English teacher in middle school and high school.”  
“Well, aren’t your students lucky,” Magnus winked.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Alec chuckled. “They often complain I assign too many readings and ask them to write essays that are a bit too long.”  
“I used to love my English teacher when I was in high school,” Magnus commented. “She was the kindest woman.”  
“What about you?” Alec asked. “What do you do for a living?”  
“I’m a fashion designer!” Magnus beamed. “Nothing too big, at the moment. I own a small boutique in Brooklyn and I’m hoping to open another one in Manhattan.”  
“That’s amazing,” Alec smiled. “I have to admit I never really got fashion but you...you dress, very fashionable.”

Alec’s cheeks heated right away. He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to say that, but Magnus seemed pleased.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus purred. “Though these are barely my best clothes. I’m afraid I didn’t have anything on me when we got quarantined.”  
“You mean you aren’t staying here?” Alec asked, surprised.  
“I wasn’t,” Magnus shook his head. “I was just visiting a friend when the news broke out. I got stuck inside. The hotel gave me a room and I managed to get some clothes lent from my friend, but I still miss all of my stuff.”  
“Well, I’m glad the hotel has given you a place to stay while this quarantine passes,”  
“Oh I bullied the manager into giving me the best room,” Magnus winked. “One of the perks of being best friends with the little bugger.”  
“You’re friends with the manager?” Alec’s eyebrows flew up. “Is it Raphael, by any chance?”  
“Yeah,” Magnus nodded. “Do you know him?”  
“I don’t, but my friend does,” Alec chuckled.  
“I feel like there’s more to that story,” Magnus smirked. “Come on darling, give me the details.”  
“There aren’t any,” Alec shook his head. “My friend lost his phone and apparently Raphael helped him find it”  
“Raphael helped a guest find their phone?” Magnus asked like it was the most outrageous thing in the world.  
“Yeah,” Alec replied confused.  
“Oh, when I see him next time I’ll make sure I get all the details!” Magnus grinned widely. “My friend isn’t fond on helping guests. He usually orders someone else to do it or hides in his office. For being a manager, he’s not that sociable.”  
“So why would he help Simon?”  
“That’s what I would like to know as well,”

The two of them kept talking, getting to know each other better as they ate. They shared dessert because Magnus claimed he wouldn’t be able to finish one all by himself. Alec saw right through him but didn’t mind sharing.  
They talked for so long that they didn’t even notice the restaurant was close to closing until they noticed the waiters clearing out the other tables around them.

“I guess we should get going,” Magnus sighed.  
“I didn’t realize it was that late!” Alec exclaimed, checking his watch.  
“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Magnus grinned.

The two of them paid for their dinner and then walked out. Alec decided to walk Magnus to his room, not wanting to part from him just yet.

“I had a lot of fun,” Magnus said, stopping just outside his room.  
“Me too,” Alec smiled widely.  
“We should do this again,” Magnus suggested, stepping closer to Alec.  
“Yeah,” Alec nodded, feeling his stomach tighten. “We should.”

Magnus saw how tense Alec was getting, so he stepped back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Can I have your phone?” Magnus asked. “So we can agree on the next date,”  
“I...y-yeah,” Alec nodded.

He fumbled for his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Magnus. Magnus grinned at him, typing down his phone number and saving it.

“Text me,” Magnus said.

Magnus leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on Alec’s cheek, and then he walked inside his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last couple of years, I've been working on my own novel, and after working on it for so long it is finally ready and published on amazon!!
> 
> You can buy it [here](https://www.amazon.com/Shades-Blue-Nadia-Dard%C3%B3n-ebook/dp/B0841SH3Y2/ref=sr_1_1?dchild=1&keywords=shades+of+blue+nadia&qid=1590631333&sr=8-1)
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael had been busy for the past three days. The lockdown didn’t look like it was going away any time soon. The hotel could afford to keep people inside for a while, but eventually, something would need to be done. Raphael spent his days on meeting after meeting. He had to overlook finances, he had to see his staff, he had to make sure they had enough resources, and many things more. Lily Chen, his second in command, was his savior. Raphael was sure he would have killed someone by now if Lily hadn’t been there to help him out. Already, must of the staff were staying away from Raphael’s way. He was stressed and had very little patience.

The only time Raphael had to relax was when he was talking with Simon. The two of them had been talking nonstop since they exchanged numbers. Simon, it turned out, talked just as much as he did in person. He would often send out text after text ranting about one thing or the other.  
Raphael was surprised he wasn’t getting annoyed. There was something about Simon that just pulled him in. He liked reading all of Simon’s texts and humoring him. He even found himself talking more than he usually did. Even his friends had noticed. Lily had made a comment or two about how often he was on his phone. And Magnus had somehow found out about him helping Simon find his phone. Raphael had refused to tell them anything, however. For the moment, Simon was just someone he was talking to, nothing more.

**[Simon]: Are you dead?**  
_[Raphael]: What?  
[Raphael]: Why would I be dead?_  
[ **Simon]: Because you haven’t answered my texts  
[Simon]: Which means you’re super busy  
[Simon]: and probably your stress levels are through the roofs  
[Simon]: And you either have already killed someone from your staff  
[Simon]: Or your staff organized a protest against you and killed you.**  
_[Raphael]: Nobody has died  
[Raphael]: but you’re right, I’ve been super busy all day_  
**[Simon]: You should probably take a break then**  
_[Raphael]: No time. I have too many things to do._

Raphael put his phone down, massaging his temples. He knew Simon was right. He should take a break. But Raphael would not be able to relax knowing everything he still had to do.  
He wasn’t sure for how long he stayed at his office working, but before he knew it, it was midnight. He stood up and stretched, his back cracking satisfyingly. 

He sighed deeply, deciding to stop for the day and start very early the next day. He turned off his computer and turned off all the nights of his office. When he walked out, he was startled to see Simon waiting outside.

“Hey!” the other man said brightly. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t be leaving your office until after midnight!”  
“What are you doing here?” Raphael frowned.  
“Waiting for you!” Simon grinned. “I thought we could eat something! I bet you haven’t eaten anything yet,”  
“I...no, I haven’t,” Raphael confessed.  
“Then let’s have some dinner!” Simon said. “Or midnight snack, I suppose. I’m sure at least one restaurant is still open,”  
“Or we could get something directly from the kitchens,” Raphael said.  
“We can do that?”  
“I manage this hotel,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Of course we can.”

Raphael guided him towards the hotel’s kitchens. While the hotel had plenty of restaurants and cafés, it still had it’s own kitchen to provide the guests with room service. Plus, the staff was always welcome to eat at the kitchens. 

“Mr. Santiago!” A girl says as soon as the two of them enter the kitchen. “Can I help you with something, sir?”  
“We’ll just get something to eat,” Raphael said.  
“Raphael Santiago!” A voice boomed across the room. 

Simon turned around to see an older woman making her way towards them. She was wearing the white uniform of the chefs, so she obviously worked here.

“When was the last time you came to visit me?” She said, crossing her arms against her chest.  
“I’m sorry, Poppy,” Raphael said. “You know I’ve been very busy,”  
“You better be eating properly!” The woman warned him. “Go on, take a seat. I’ll get you something to eat.”  
“Thank you,” Raphael smiled. 

Raphael guided Simon to a table. Simon looked around the place curiously. It looked like a sort of dining room for employees, but there weren’t too many people around. Probably because of the hour.

“How long did you wait outside my office?” Raphael decided to ask.  
“Not long,” Simon shook his head. “I actually got there around ten, but your friend told me you wouldn’t be done until midnight so I left and came back.”  
“My friend?”  
“The one that was at the main desk, Lily” Simon nodded.  
“And she told you to come back at midnight?”  
“Well...not exactly,” Simon smiled sheepishly. 

Simon was saved from saying anything else when Poppy came back, carrying two plates and setting them in front of them. They were sandwiches with french fries on the side.

“Thank you Poppy,” Raphael smiled at her.  
“Just remember to visit me more often,” Poppy smiled down at him.  
“Thanks,” Simon said to her.  
“Oh not a problem dear,” Poppy grinned at her. “Any friend of Rapha’s is welcome here any time.”

Poppy patted his shoulder and walked off. Simon looked amused, turning a toothy grin to Raphael.

“Rapha?”  
“Shut up,” Raphael grumbled.  
“You seem to be very close to your staff,” Simon commented.  
“Not really,” Raphael shook his head.  
“Poppy seems fond of you.”  
“She’s known me since I was a kid,” Raphael admitted. “She’s a friend of my mother’s. I actually got her the job as a cook here.”  
“That’s nice of you,” Simon smiled gently.  
“I just do my job,” Raphael brushed him off. “Compared to the last manager, I’m a saint.”  
“Was he mean?”  
“She was a psycho,” Raphael rolled his eyes. “And she barely did anything. Most of the time I was doing her job. She got booted eventually, and then I got her job.”  
“It’s pretty impressive that you’re manager of this hotel and you’re so young,”  
“I remember you said something similar when we met,” Raphael teased.  
“Oh god that was so embarrassing,” Simon groaned.  
“You mean you’re not embarrassing all the time?”  
“Okay, first of all, ouch that was mean,” Simon glared, but he was also teasing. “Second of all, yes. Indeed I embarrass myself most of the time.”  
“I knew it,” Raphael winked at him.

Simon felt his cheeks heat up, unable to come up with a comeback. He looked down and decided to eat his sandwich. The two of them ate comfortably, chatting calmly. 

“So you’re a music teacher,” Raphael started.  
“I am!” Simon nodded. “Always had a passion for music. Learned to play all kinds of instruments. I even had a band in high school, but it is so hard making it into the business. When I graduated from high school and life took a turn...I had to get my own place and actually start paying bills and earn a living, so I got in school to become a teacher. Thought it would be good to share my passion for music with little kids, you know? And who knows, maybe one day one of them will become famous and remember the teacher they had in middle school.”

Raphael listened carefully as he spoke. Simon knew he talked a lot, but Raphael seemed interested.

“I’m sure your students enjoy your classes,” Raphael said.  
“Oh they do,” Simon grinned. “I always have so much with them. I love kids!”  
“I don’t think I could be a teacher,” Raphael chuckled. “I had enough with my siblings while growing up.”  
“You have siblings?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael nodded. “Four of them, actually. Rosa is my older sister. Then I had three younger brothers. Manuel, and then the twins David and Daniel.”  
“Sounds like a big family,” Simon said. “I bet you were never bored growing up with so many people around you.”  
“It was an experience,” Raphael shook his head, but he was smiling. “We moved to the states when Manuel was very young, mamá was still pregnant with the twins. She had to work two jobs, Rosa and I basically raised the kids. It was a struggle, but you know…”  
“Now you’re the manager of some very fancy hotel,” Simon grinned. “Sounds to me like you’re very close to your family.”  
“I am,” Raphael nodded. “What about you? Are you close to your family?”  
“I talk to my sister sometimes,” Simon shrugged. “We’re not really that close. Dad died when I was four years old and then it was only Mom, Rebecca, and me.”  
“What about your mother?” Raphael asked. “Do you talk to her often?”  
“No,” Simon shook his head, looking down at the table. “We haven’t talked since I graduated from high school and left the house.”  
“What happened?” Raphael asked and then quickly decided against it. “You don’t have to tell me. It’s none of my business.”  
It’s okay,” Simon smiled at him. “She...caught me making out with a guy during my junior year. She’s extremely religious and couldn’t get past the fact that her son was a sinning homosexual. I’m not even gay, I’m pansexual. But she wouldn’t have understood. Senior year was a nightmare. Most nights I spent sleeping over at Clary’s. Her parents were always kind to me, almost like second parents. After I graduated my mom kicked me out and we haven’t talked since.”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael whispered. “Nobody should have to go through what you went through.”  
“Thanks,” Simon smiled at him. “I’m alright now. My life is good and I have a family with all my friends.”  
“That’s good,” Raphael smiled. “And I understand what you say about friends being family. Magnus is like a brother to me. He’s my best friend. We’ve been friends since school.”  
“Wait!” Simon exclaimed. “Magnus as in, Magnus Bane?”  
“You know him?”  
“No! But one of my friends is dating him.”  
“Magnus isn’t dating anyone,” Raphael frowned.  
“Well, they went on a date recently,” Simon shrugged.  
“Of course he would get himself a boyfriend while quarantined,” Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“There’s nothing wrong with dating while in quarantine, I think,” Simon said, looking up shyly. Raphael was looking back at him.  
“No...there isn’t,”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?? Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> I'll try to update the fanfic every week! Don't forget to like it and subscribe :)
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
